Recently, hydrogen has been in the spotlight as a clean energy source.
A hydrogen separation membrane selectively separates hydrogen from a hydrogen-containing mixed gas including hydrogen, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and the like, and thus is used for high purity hydrogen production.
As for a hydrogen separation membrane, a polymer, a ceramic, a metal, and the like have been developed, and in particular, a metal hydrogen separation membrane has very high purity hydrogen selectivity and may produce high purity hydrogen.
The representative application field of using hydrogen separation includes gas separation after reforming town gas for applying it to a fuel cell, and high purity hydrogen purification for a semiconductor process, besides coal gasification and SMR (steam methane reforming).